


3:00am confessions

by thewalkingfish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingfish/pseuds/thewalkingfish
Summary: To this day, Sana still thinks Momo is the one who says I love you first.





	3:00am confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [5:00am sunset](https://twitter.com/misanafish/status/1081702890757079040)

_“I love you.”_

 

The first time Sana says the words, Momo doesn't sleep until the sun rises, holding Sana like she is afraid the precious moment would slip from her grasp if she closes her eyes even if just for a second. The next morning, Sana asks her why she looks so tired as she makes breakfast, and Momo only gives her a hug, a blissful smile apparent, and her head resting on her chest to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

 

_“I love you, Momoring.”_

 

The second time Sana says the words, Momo whispers them back before drifting to sleep. In the morning when they are both awake, the only thing Momo can do is melt at the way Sana says her nickname, falls all over again as she talks about how she appeared in her dreams the night before.

 

_“And then you turned into a raccoon–”_

 

_“I love you, Satang.”_

 

_Momo blurts it out before Sana can finish recounting her dream, smiles at how Sana’s frozen face turns into a blushing mess and how it looks like she has just hung the moon in her eyes. Then she laughs when Sana gets on top of her and attacks her with kisses on her mouth, her nose, her brows, repeating “I love you too, Momoring” a hundred times._

 

To this day, Sana still thinks Momo is the one who says I love you first. Sana never remembers saying the words in her sleep. All she remembers is the warmth that embraces her from behind, the lazy kiss on her shoulder and the way her hand always seem to find Momo's in the dark.

 

_“Did you know that you snore?” she asks Momo one night, when it’s raining and the thunders become too loud. Momo keeps her safe._

 

_“Yeah, and did you know that you talk in your sleep?”_

 

_“Really?” Sana laughs in response. She hides in the crook of Momo’s neck, embarrassed about this new information she has just learned about herself. “What do I say?”_

 

_A siren is heard from outside then, and the wind slams harder on the window. They hold each other closer, focusing on the sound of their hearts beating in sync, like it has become their lullaby amidst the storm._

 

_Caressing her hair, Momo plants a soft kiss on Sana’s forehead, her lips lingering there for a moment. She smiles, “You tell me that you love me.”_

 

Momo tells her it happens on the late nights she returns to their apartment from her job at the bar, those same nights where Momo tells Sana there's no need to wait for her. Sana is stubborn and insists on waiting anyway.

 

It’s not like she minds. Sana thinks there's something serene about being awake with the stars, about asking each other how their day went when the city already sleeps, like they are the only two people left in the world, sharing happiness and a tub of ice cream.

 

On most nights, Sana willingly stays up late, because she wants to kiss Momo goodnight, because she misses her too much, or because she craves chicken nuggets and fries. Momo would tease her for her midnight cravings, but steal some of her food as they laugh about inside jokes and dumb things. There are other nights though, where Sana has to force herself to not go to bed early because she has to study for her test or because she has to finish the ten pages lab report she would had forgotten to do if it weren't for Mina reminding her. On those nights, Momo is the one who turns stubborn, insisting on helping Sana study, reading the quiz questions from the cue cards even though she doesn’t understand anything about biochemistry.

 

_“Why couldn’t you major in something easier? Like, I don’t know, dance?”_

 

_“Because if I was a dance major, you’d become second best.” Sana sticks her tongue out and Momo rolls her eyes, and it’s all it takes for the study session to turn into a pillow fight._

 

_Sana never gets much studying done with Momo, especially not in the odd hours of the night, but at least she gets to cuddle her before they fall asleep._

 

Though she doesn’t mind, sometimes fatigue wins over and Momo finds Sana sleeping still wearing her glasses or with a face mask on, or sometimes she has a book open in her hand with her thumb marking page 134. Momo never understood why it was always that specific page, until she learned that the book Sana was reading was a collection of poems and the one on page 134 happens to be her favorite.

 

_“It’s about soulmates,” Sana explains to her on a Tuesday afternoon as they fold their laundry. “You know, I used to not believe in them, but now I kind of do.”_

 

_Momo ponders about the meaning of soulmates, she realizes she ponders for a little too long when Sana throws a pair of socks at her, “Hey! What was that for?”_

 

_“Were you even listening to me?”_

 

_“I was. Just thinking about why my soulmate_ _just threw a pair of socks at me for no reason,” she huffs and this time Sana throws a shirt at her, before cupping her cheeks and leaning in for a kiss. When Sana giggles in between, Momo knows she isn’t mad at her anymore._

 

On rare occasions, Momo finds Sana fast asleep on the couch instead, the “Are you still watching” message from Netflix showing on the TV screen. Momo has to carry her to their room, because Momo's room became theirs, and Sana complains she smells of cheap beer, but never fails to say those same three words once Momo joins her in bed, fresh out the shower and smelling like peaches and flowers.

 

_“You know how they say the more you say ‘I love you’, the more it loses its meaning? Well I don’t believe in that. Because every time I come back home, every time I get to hold you at night, and you tell me that you love me, it brings me so much comfort and it only makes me love you more. It’s like wow, I get to wake up next to this girl who actually loves me, and I want to tell her the first thing in the morning that I love her too, because I want her to know that she’s so important to me.”_

 

_Sana cuts her off with a kiss before she can continue, then looks up at Momo, playing with the baby hair on the back of her neck, and even though the lights are off she can see how bright her eyes shine. “I love you,” she says, and it's enough. This time she’ll remember more than tangled legs, soft kisses and falling asleep in the arms of the girl she loves._

 

And in the end it doesn’t matter who says it first, whether the words are said in the quiet of their room, at the most intimate times, or as the birds sing. Every day they remind each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [ @misanafish ](https://twitter.com/misanafish)


End file.
